Don't do this again
by imbadnews
Summary: Rory stops Jess as he walks to his car.
1. I love you

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls, but I think that it's gay that Jess won't be back!  
  
Summary: What should have happened after Jess confessed to Rory!  
  
Jess was breathing in and out. Rory became such a fast runner. His chest was inhaling and exhaling and his heart was going a million miles a minute. He just stared at Rory. Although she cut her hair, she was still beautiful.  
  
"What do you have to say to me?" Rory asked in a fed up voice.  
  
He was there, just like she wished he was a year ago. What could he possibly have to say to her after all this time? Rory was breathing just as hard as Jess. She was just staring, waiting for an answer to escape his lips.  
  
Jess continued breathing and looked into her eyes. He could feel himself tearing up and she could see it.  
  
"I love you." Jess said slowly and didn't loose eye contact.  
  
Rory was more shocked than ever before in her life. Those were the last words she expected to come out of his mouth.  
  
Jess slowly started backing away and turned around and walked towards his car.  
  
"Jess!" Rory screamed. Jess stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
  
"Don't do this again." Rory breathed out. "Don't leave when you know you don't want to and then come back for a visit. Don't put me or yourself through that again."  
  
Jess didn't know what to say. He just looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"Is this one of your scenarios?" Jess exhaled.  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't expect this at all." Rory said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Well. Now you know." Jess said and started walking towards his car again.  
  
"You're not leaving. At least not for good." Rory stopped him again.  
  
Why was she doing this? Jess half expected her to yell at him for waiting all this time to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Rory...don't do this." Jess inhaled this time.  
  
"It's too late. Jess if you leave, it will be the saddest thing you have ever done in your life." Rory yelled.  
  
"Rory! I can't stay here. First off, I have no where to stay. Second, no one wants me here." Jess yelled back.  
  
"Re-think that." Rory said, starting to walk away but turns back. "I'll see you at Luke's in the morning."  
  
She smiled and walked away. Jess was now confused. He didn't know if he should stay or not. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay one more night.  
  
Jess got in his car and drove in front of Luke's. He went to the door to see where the key was and luckily it was there. He unlocked the door and walked up the stairs. HE unlocked that door and walked in. It wasn't the first time he was there since he came back.  
  
Jess walked over to the bed that was once his. He took off his shoes and got underneath the blanket.  
  
He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Rory." 


	2. Jess returns

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls, but I think that it's gay that Jess won't be back!  
  
Summary: What should have happened after Jess confessed to Rory!  
  
Rory walked home, rethinking what had just happened. Jess loves her. He didn't say loved he said love. Maybe that was why he came back, he still loved her.  
  
Rory opened the door and walked into the living room. Lorelai was laying on the couch, flipping through the very many channels they had.  
  
"Wow, it's warm in here." Rory smiled as she walked into the living room and took off her jacket.  
  
"Yeah, Luke came by and fixed it." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I figured." Rory sat down on the couch and Lorelai sat up.  
  
"So, where's Lane?" Rory asked, trying to think of the best time to mention Jess.  
  
"I dunno, she was here but said she was going to band practice at 8, so." Lorelai shrugged off.  
  
"Oh, good, good." Rory smiled and laughed nervously.  
  
"What's up?" Lorelai asked in a baby voice.  
  
"Nothings up, why do you assume something is up?" Rory practically jumped off the couch.  
  
"Well, you're acting all nervous, you're jumping in your seat, and something tells me you are getting ready to run away from the circus." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, I'm fine." Rory reassured her. "So where did you get those earrings?" Rory asked, pointing to her ears.  
  
"Liz made them for me." Lorelai smiled, touching her ear.  
  
"Who's Liz?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke's sister, I told you she was in town. Jess's mom..." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah now I remember. Jess's mom." Rory sighed.  
  
"Did you run into Jess?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yes." Rory said sighed.  
  
"Bad?" Lorelai guessed.  
  
"No, just, shocking." Rory smiled to herself.  
  
"Shocking? Like a smile kind of shocking?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"If that makes sense." Rory laughed.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Lorelai lowered her voice.  
  
"Well, he saw me again and I said, I get to walk away this time and I ran and he chased me." Rory explained.  
  
"When did you learn to run?" Lorelai asked, surprised.  
  
"That's what he said. And I told him how I dreamt of a moment like this and he asked if we could sit down. And I said no, just tell me what you have to say to me." Rory breathed out.  
  
"And...What did he say? Come on! I'm hooked, don't leave me hanging!" Lorelai whined.  
  
Rory inhaled. "He said 'I love you' " Rory exhaled.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, out of all the things I thought he would say to me that was definitely at the bottom of my list." Rory said.  
  
"Wow!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love him?" Lorelai held her breathe.  
  
"I told him I did." Rory said.  
  
"When? Today?" Lorelai asked. She was so shocked of all the information that was given to her in a 5 minute period.  
  
"No. Remember at my graduation, my phone kept ringing and they kept hanging up?" Lorelai nodded. "Well, that was Jess. And I kinda figured that, do I just started talking to him and telling how I felt. And I said I think I may have loved you, but I guess I should just let it go. And I hung up." Rory explained.  
  
"Whoa! Wow! So much information has been registered into my brain in 5 minutes." Lorelai said, waving her hands in the hair.  
  
"Sorry. I just figured, since we tell everything to each other." Rory apologized.  
  
"Know, I wanted to know, I love gossip." Lorelai smiled. "But do you love him?"  
  
"I don't really know right now. I'll get back to you. I think I just need some time to think." Rory sighed.  
  
"Did he leave again?"  
  
"I told him not to and that he would regret it and how I know he doesn't want to and he knows he doesn't want to. He said nobody wanted him here and I told him to rethink that and then I said I'll see you at Luke's in the morning." Rory smiled.  
  
"Well, you seem to have a firm grasp on the situation." Lorelai smiled back.  
  
"Yeah. But I think I need to sleep on it and just, get my mind through this." Rory sighed.  
  
"Okay. G'night Rory." Lorelai kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night." Rory walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
She missed being at home. She missed her decorated room and having her mom there all the time. Rory walked over to the closet to see the clothes she left behind. She looked at the bottom of the closet to see a box. She took it out and put it on her bed.  
  
It was her Jess box. She made it the night before she went to Europe, but she forgot all about it. She opened it and pulled out the dress she wore at Sookie's wedding, the dress she first kissed Jess in. Then she picked up the ticket stub to the Distillers show he took her too. She smiled to herself and placed it back into the box. There were a bunch of other books in the box. She took the dress and hung it up in her closet. Then she put the ticket stub in her bag to bring back to Yale. She placed the books on her book shelve.  
  
Rory felt different. She felt happier, just knowing that there was a chance that maybe Jess would stay in her life again. She smiled at the bookcase and got in her bed. Before she fell asleep she breathed out. "Jess." 


	3. That was a bad night

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls, but I think that it's gay that Jess won't be back!  
  
Summary: What should have happened after Jess confessed to Rory!  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's the next morning. They walk in and sit at the counter. But Luke isn't there and the place is empty.  
  
"Whoa, where is everyone?" Lorelai asked, looking around the diner.  
  
"I don't know, maybe everyone is sleeping since a third of the town got drunk last night on punch." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but where's Luke?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory said with a suspicious face.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai yelled towards the kitchen to see if he was in there. Sure enough, Luke walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, hi. We just didn't know where you were." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Luke sighed. "Did you know that Jess didn't leave?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I did, why? Didn't you know?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, no, see, that would be the nice thing. I slept at Nicole's last night." Lorelai smiled that he called it 'Nicole's' and Luke saw it. "OUR place." Luke corrected himself. "And I come in the morning to see Jess lying in his old bed. I didn't wake him, but he came down this morning and left but I don't know if he left Stars Hollow."  
  
Rory put on a face of disappointment. He couldn't of left, he can't stay one night and then leave. He had to be in Stars Hollow somewhere.  
  
Rory looks out the window to see Jess sitting on a park bench, looking in the diner. She could see that he was smiling.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back." Rory said to Luke and Lorelai as she got up from her stool.  
  
She opened the door to feel the cold air that she hated so much. She wrapped her jacket around her and slowly walked towards Jess. He stood up and put his hands in his pocket. She stopped when she was in front of him.  
  
"Hey." Jess said.  
  
"Hey." Rory breathed out.  
  
Jess nodded and they stood there, very awkwardly.  
  
"You didn't leave." Rory said, still trying to keep a serious face.  
  
"I just, I just couldn't." Jess sighed.  
  
"Because?" Rory questioned.  
  
"You asked me not to." Jess said simply and smiled a little. Rory couldn't control herself and smiled back.  
  
"Well, are you staying?" Rory asked.  
  
"It depends. I mean, it's more complicated than just deciding to stay." Jess said in his usual low voice.  
  
"Yeah. Um, can we sit down?" Rory laughed a little, remembering he asked her that the night before and she said no. Jess smiled a little, thinking the same thing. They both sat down next to each other on the bench.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Rory was a little annoyed by the fact that she had to start the talking when he was the one who just decided to show up.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Rory asked to break the silence.  
  
"Fine." Jess simply says.  
  
"Good, that's good. How's your dad?" Rory asked again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, Jess, You come back here after a year and you just sit here, saying nothing. I can't do all the talking. You come back, tell me you love me, and stay because I asked you to. But can you at least do or say something?" Rory asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"I meant it." Jess breathed out, staring at his hands.  
  
"Me too." Rory did the same.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, remember the phone call?" Roy didn't want to say it.  
  
"Oh, right." Jess said.  
  
"So, what now?" Rory remembered saying that too, the night of the dance marathon.  
  
"I don't know. Do you really want me to stay? Because I'm sure you would be the only one." Jess sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do." Rory shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Okay." Jess said.  
  
"Okay?" Rory asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, I guess I could try to stay." Jess sighed.  
  
"Well, how about so this isn't so awkward, we just take it slow. Just start on a clean slate. We can just talk and catch up and then think of moving to the next level..." Rory proposed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wh- where are you gonna stay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, until I can get some extra cash, I guess I could sneak into Luke's at night." Jess sighed.  
  
"Okay." Rory swallowed.  
  
"But I think there will be some difficulties. Like maybe the town hating me. Your mom getting ready to kill me. Luke trying to kill me and oh, yeah maybe Dean will find some pleasure out of this." Jess said.  
  
"Dean got married." Rory smiled.  
  
"Oh, jeez. I hope the girl is is enjoying her doormat." Jess laughed lightly.  
  
Rory laughed. "Actually, she's the girl from Kyle's party."  
  
"The Michelle Branch girl?" Jess asked, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah!" Rory laughed. "Yeah, Kyle's party. Lane's band did great. That was an eventful night." Rory sighed, then remembering the ending to that night.  
  
"Yeah, eventful night." Jess repeated.  
  
"Yeah." Rory said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that night." Jess said in a lower voice and lowered his head.  
  
"That's okay." Rory said in a lower voice. There was a silence again.  
  
"You know I called you." Jess lifted his head.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, a bit confused about what he was saying.  
  
"When you walked out of the room that night, I said you didn't do anything, but you didn't hear me." Jess sighed.  
  
"If I did, maybe things wouldn't have turned out as screwed up as they did." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah. But it happened, whatever, let's talk about something else." Jess smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't a good night, or month." Rory said.  
  
"I know." Jess sighed again for the millionth time that morning.  
  
"Do you have to go back to Yale today?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rory breathed out.  
  
"Okay." Jess said quietly.  
  
They sat there on the bench, silent. Rory slowly rested her head on Jess's shoulder and Jess lightly slipped his arm around Rory's shoulder. They both smiled to themselves. They just sat there, enjoying the way they fit in each others body forms.  
  
"You know you can visit anytime you want." Rory said.  
  
"What?" Jess was confused at what he would be visiting.  
  
"Yale. My Yale dorm." Rory exhaled.  
  
"Okay, I will." Jess smiled and Rory smiled back.  
  
Lorelai and Luke sat in the diner and watched the two love birds fall in love for the second time.  
  
**Ok, any person who thinks Jess is out of character or too mushy, think about when he told her he loved her. That is just crazy because we all thought that Jess is too tough to say that to Rory. But fortunately we were wrong!! Reviews!!* 


	4. Say it again

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls, but I think that it's gay that Jess won't be back!  
  
Summary: What should have happened after Jess confessed to Rory!  
  
Luke sat at his kitchen table in his old apartment, or in Lorelai's opinion, still is his own apartment. He was filling out his checks and paying his bills but he found it hard to focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Jess and Liz and oh how could he forget, Nicole. Things really weren't working out with them. He hardly never saw her, hell, he saw Lorelai more than he saw his own wife. This distracted him and threw him off of his work.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Uncle Luke." Jess said as he entered.  
  
"Oh, hi. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be gone."  
  
"It's funny, I was thinking why you were here, Uncle Luke." Jess smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be at your Wife's apartment." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"It's OUR apartment. And how did you even find out?"  
  
"You're kidding, right? This is Stars Hollow. If only these walls could talk, I'm sure I'd get some answers."  
  
"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I don't have to." Jess threw the envelop with the eighty dollars onto the table. "Here."  
  
"I don't want it." Luke said stubbornly.  
  
"Well I'm leaving it." Jess sighed.  
  
Jess wanted to propose a plan with Luke but they weren't having the happiest conversation at the moment. He had to find some way to talk to him about it. Maybe if he dove right in he could get some response.  
  
"Luke, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Luke asked, sorting his envelopes.  
  
Jess took a seat at the table and rested his hands in front of him.  
  
"I want to know if I could live here." Jess asked slowly.  
  
"You what?" Luke asked angrily.  
  
"I would like to pay you to live here." Jess repeated.  
  
Luke turned and looked at Jess with anger.  
  
"You want to come and live here? You want to pay me to live here? You expect me to take you back in. You are nineteen years old! I can't support you forever! After all of the havoc you have wreaked, you are actually asking me to take you back in!" Luke said loudly.  
  
"You won't be taking me in! I will be paying you. It's a little thing we call rent, here in America." Jess argued.  
  
"And after the thing you said to me a couple of days ago, you seriously want me to give you my apartment."  
  
"You don't even live here. Or should I say you shouldn't be living here."  
  
"Hey! That is none of your damn business."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Luke sighed loudly. It could be a good way to keep himself at Nicole's. It was just a bit ridiculous that he needed an excuse to keep him at home. Neither one of them talked.  
  
"So, am I wasting my time or am I going to get an answer some time today." Jess asked lightly so he didn't sound as mean.  
  
Luke stared at him. "Rent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I get rent every month then I will allow you to stay here." Luke said slowly. It was hard to give up his fathers office, although its not like it was to a complete stranger.  
  
"Ok. Good." Jess smiled.  
  
"But how are you going to pay me?" Luke asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Well, there's the second part of the deal. I'll work at the diner."  
  
"And Wal-Mart?" Luke laughed. He still found that hilarious.  
  
"If necessary, I'm sure I could work something out." Jess said convincingly.  
  
Luke just sat there and laughed. Hey, this could work out. Now he would get extra money. Although he didn't really want Jess's money. This was a good compromise.  
  
"Good." Luke nodded.  
  
"When can I move in?" Jess dove in. He figured the more closer he got to a normal life, the better chance her had with Rory.  
  
"Uh....whenever."  
  
"Good." Jess stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and reached down. He walked back in and settled down 4 suitcases and a back pack.  
  
"I'm all set." Jess sighed.  
  
"Wh-what? How did you know I was going to say yes?" Luke freaked out.  
  
"Wild guess. Do you mind leaving?" Jess smiled deviously.  
  
"I'm not ready to move out!" Luke said but then realized what he said. He was suppose to have his stuff at Nicole's. And he did.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
Luke gathered his bills and papers and quickly stood up. He took his extra key out of his pocket and gave it to Jess. "Here."  
  
Jess took the key and examined it. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Luke said and practically ran out of the door.  
  
"Jeez, when did this town learn to run?" Jess smiled.  
  
It was awhile since he actually lived there and not slept there. He walked around the place, just to get the feeling back in. He found a couple of the books he left on the ground next to his bed. He picked them up and put them on his dresser.  
  
Soon after he put his clothes in his drawers and his man products in the bathroom, he went to the refrigerator to see what he had. There wasn't much inside so he closed the door. On the front of the door there was a post-it that read:  
  
Rory's Yale Dorm # 555-0967  
  
"Huh." Jess said as he ripped it off and went to the phone. He slowly dialed the number. After about the third ring, someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Jess recognized Rory's voice and vice versa.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"What's up?" He asked casually.  
  
"Nothing." Rory smiled, sitting on her bed at her dorm. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, the same."  
  
"Where are you?" Rory suddenly realized that this phone call didn't sound like it came from a pay phone.  
  
"My apartment."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My apartment." He repeated.  
  
"In Stars Hollow?" Rory asked in a shocked voice and Jess laughed at it.  
  
"Yeah. Luke gave me his old apartment."  
  
"Above the diner?" Rory asked again still in a state of shock.  
  
"Yes. That would be the place. I'm paying him rent, so its cool."  
  
Rory laughed. "That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe if I have time, I'll visit you tomorrow. It's not like I don't know where you live." Rory laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." Jess smiled.  
  
"Okay, well it's getting late and I have to do my work early if I'm going to come and see you so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory and Jess both hung up. But right when Jess hung up, the phone rang again.  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Say it again." Rory said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Say it again."  
  
Jess smiled, realizing what she was talking about. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Good night." Rory said cheerfully and hung up.  
  
"Goodnight." Jess said to himself and fell onto his bed for a full nights rest.  
  
***Ok. Weird but I hope you guys liked it. Could anyone possibly tell me how you bold or italic your font and have it work on the page. Because I do it in my "Microsoft Word," where I write my fics, and it doesn't come up. Does anyone know how it works? Oh, yeah and please review with ideas and comments!!!*** 


	5. I wanna take it slow!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls, but I think that it's gay that Jess won't be back!

Summary: What should have happened after Jess confessed to Rory!

***I'm taking your advice and I'm not making them a happy couple right away. There will be obstacles. Or not obstacles, they will just have to work at it. Enjoy!***

            Jess was back. From what she could tell, Jess was here to stay. He had his own apartment and car, that is a bit more than what he had before, since it was now his apartment.

            Rory laid on her bed thinking about Jess and their current situation. She didn't want to go so fast. She needed something more from him. Many would think love was enough, but he gave her more than she needed. But he doesn't have everything from Rory. He's missing her trust.

            There was only one person Rory could talk about this to. She picked up the phone and dialed a number which was clearly memorized.

            "Hello?"

            "Mom?"

            "Rory? Hey, what's up?" Lorelai said, sounding more excited now that she knew it was Rory.

            "Nothing. It's just that, well, you know Jess is back." Rory stalled.

            "Oh, yes. That guy who we saw in the car sleeping. The one who said I love you to you. The one who is all over your bedroom, all of a sudden. The one-"

            "Okay, mom. I get it." Rory stopped her. "I just don't know what to do."

            "Well, are you guys together?" Lorelai asked.

            "I don't know."

            "Excuse me, how do you not know?" Lorelai had a 'are you kidding me' voice going.

            "Well, we aren't together together, but we aren't apart apart." Rory tried to explain. She wasn't even sure she understood herself yet.

            "Boy, do you have a way with words." Lorelai said.

            "Mom….I just don't know what to do."

            "Do you want to be with him?" 

            "Yeah. But-" Rory trailed off.

            "But what?"

            "I need to trust him. I need to know he's not going to pack his bags and leave on me again. And if I tell him this I'll get an answer along the lines of, I would never do that to you. And he did it before and I just don't know what to do!" Rory cried. She had tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so confused."

            "Rory, Rory, Rory. Don't kill yourself over this. As you can tell, I'm not an expert on relationships myself. But the only advice I can give you is to take your time. Don't rush into it. First, try and trust him. But it may take awhile. No pressure. You're still young." Lorelai comforted her.

            "Thanks mom. Your right." Rory wiped her eyes with a tissue.

            "Aw, hunny. If I was there, I would give you a hug. Hm, give Colonel Clucker a hug from me." Lorelai gushed.

            "I will." Rory laughed through her tears. "I think I'll play hooky tomorrow and I'll come up."

            "To see Jess?" Lorelai asked in a deep voice.

            "No….everyone." Rory smiled.

            "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Lorelai said and hung up.

            Rory hung up her phone on the receiver and laid back down on her bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Rory drove to Stars Hollow the next morning and went to Luke's. When she arrived, Lorelai was already there.

            "Hey!" Rory smiled as she ran into the diner.

            "Rory!" Lorelai smiled as she hugged her.

            "Why are you guys so happy to see each other? You saw each other about 14 hours ago." Luke asked, amazed.

            "It's a mother daughter thing." Rory laughed.

            "Breakfast?" Lorelai asked her.

            "Um, maybe in a minute." Rory looked at the stairs.

            "Aha! Just sucking up were we? You're really here to see Jess!" Lorelai smiled.

            "No, I'm here for you too. I just wanna see him." Rory reassured her. "Can I go up Luke?" 

            "It's not my apartment anymore." Luke said.

            "Oh right." Rory nodded as she headed upstairs.

            "What?" Lorelai asked Luke. "He has your apartment now?"

            "Yup."

            "Wow, how twilight-zony." Lorelai smiled.

            It felt like old times to Rory. Like about a year ago when she would come up here to see Jess. Only now, it was just his place. 

            She knocked on the door.

            "Who is it?" Jess called.

            "It's Rory. Can I come in?" Rory poked her head in a bit.

            "Yeah." Jess said.

            Rory slowly opened the door. Jess was in his little kitchen area making eggs on the stove. 

            "Want some breakfast?" Jess offered.

            "Uh, sure." Rory smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

            Jess set out the bacon and eggs he made and gave her a plate. Then he sat next to her and started eating.

            "I need to talk to you." Rory said. _Why was he ignoring everything and just eating? _Rory thought to herself.

            "About what?" Jess said, with his mouth full of bacon.

            "Um, well, us…"

            Jess swallowed his bacon and figured she wanted to talk about something more serious. "Ok."

            "I want to take things slow. I don't want to rush into things. I need to be able to…." Rory couldn't spit out the word. She would feel so snobby and so full of herself. 

            "To…" Jess didn't understand what she was talking about.

            "Trust you." Rory let out. _There, I said it. Bring it on._

            "Ah. I see." Jess said as he sat back in his chair. _I should have known._

"Yeah. So all of this bacon and eggs just kind of threw me for a sec. I didn't think that you would just take things so normally. Like everything was normal and nothing ever happened between us." Rory said loudly. "I just want to be able to trust you. I wanna take things slow." She lowered her voice.

            "Okay." Jess said simply. Rory knew that he wasn't much for words, so 'okay' was pretty good.

            "Just start over. Don't rush into things." Rory said.

            Jess nodded to show he understood. "So, what, does this make us just friends?"

            "No. Just a couple trying to make their relationship work." Rory said slowly to make sure that sounded right.

            "Ok." 

            "Ok."

            "You wanna see a movie or something tonight? Like a date?" Jess smiled.

            Rory laughed. "Sounds good."

            "Pick me up at six." Jess kidded. 

            "Will do." Rory smiled as she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "Slow."

            "Slow." Jess nodded.

            Rory smiled and walked out of the apartment.


	6. The truth has come out

****Thanks Sirius 6! I followed what you told me to do and it works! Thanks for the reviews! It feels good to know that you guys like my stories. That's what inspires me to write more! Last chapter was kind of weird I felt a bit uneasy. Not much happened. But hope you like this one…****

Rory arrived at Luke's to pick up Jess. It was funny for her, she was picking him up. Usually the guy picked the girl up, but this worked too.

"Jess?" Rory knocked on the door.

"Hey." Jess smiled as he opened it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black short sleeve shirt with a white button up shirt over it.

_'He looks so cute!' _"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Jess grabbed his gray jacket and put it on. "Let's go." They walked out of the door and into the cold night.

It was weird walking next to each other in a silent form. Jess walked with his hands behind his back and Rory walked with her hands in her coat pocket. They were both silent, shy to say anything.

"So what do you want to see?" Jess asked to start up a conversation.

"I don't care." Rory stared at the ground.

"How about Teletubbies?" Jess tested her. He had a feeling she wasn't paying attention.

"Sure." Rory simply said. 

"Rory.." Jess pulled her arm and stopped her so they were now standing in the middle of the street.

"Sorry. I'm just a little zoned out." Rory exhaled.

"I noticed. Something the matter?" Jess looked into her eyes, trying to figure out her emotions.

"No, no. It's just that…" Rory sighed. "I can't believe this." 

"You can't believe what?" 

"That your here. Seriously, a week ago, this was the opposite of what I thought I would be doing right now." Rory said. 

"Yeah, well same here." Jess sighed.

"No, tell me right now. What are you really doing here? I just wanna know." Rory looked into his eyes. She needed reassurance. She had been harping on this for a day or so. She needed to know before she could get close to him again. She needed to know the real reason why he was back. 

"I'm going to ask you this again, could we sit down? I don't really want to talk about this in the middle of the street." Jess laughed a little.

"Yeah. Hey, is Luke working?" 

"No, he went home to Nicole's. They were going out to dinner or something."

"Maybe we should just forget the movie and go to the diner and talk." Rory said uneasily.

"Yeah. I'll close it." Jess said. Rory nodded and they walked to the diner in silence. The place was empty. Caesar was the only person inside, cleaning off the counters.

"Hey, Caesar. You can take off the rest of the night." Jess instructed.

"Sure boss." Caesar smiled and walked out of the diner. Jess turned the sign on the door to tell the public the place was closed for the rest of the night.

"You sure about this, I mean it's only 6:15 and you are closing the diner? Won't Luke get mad?" Rory asked.

"Nah, he's not even here." Jess said as he went behind the counter and poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"Aw, you remembered." Rory smiled. She sat at the counter and gulped her coffee. Jess walked back from behind the counter and sat on the stool next to her.

"So…." Jess began. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. It's just that, I see you and everything is fine. I'm happy that your back. But then I go back to Yale or I go somewhere and I just think I can't let it go like this. We need to talk about this stuff." Rory explained what was on her mind, which made it easier for Jess. Now he wouldn't have to guess. If only he did the same to Rory in return.

"What to you want to know?" Jess asked, staring at his hands.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you go?............Why did you come back?" Rory asked the last question slowly.

"I was in California. I have been working on the boardwalk and living with my dad, basically exploring California. I went because I was confused and I wasn't graduating. I figured instead of dealing with my problems, I'd just leave." Jess said.

Rory just stared at him. "You didn't answer my last question."

Jess did the same as Rory. He just stared at her. It felt like a staring eye contest between the two. He couldn't tell her the real truth. He couldn't tell her how he couldn't stop thinking about her for a year. Every where he went reminded him of her. He bought books that she loved and he hated, just because she loved them. 

"I-" Jess couldn't spit out the words. Rory just looked at him, trying to be patient and let him answer.

"I came back for you." He finally let out.

Rory smiled a half smile. "So the car was just a…."

"Excuse. The car was an excuse to come here so I could see you." 

"But why did you want to see me?" Rory pried.

"Come on, Rory. Why else would I come back?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. You wanted a book?" Rory laughed a little.

"I would have emailed you." Jess winked.

"Right, right. But what made you come back after a year?" Rory was still a little confused about that.

"Well, I went there also to see my father. I hadn't seen him for 17 years so I went to see him. But after like, the first month I missed you. But I didn't have enough money. So I figured air fare and trying to get my car fixed, I had to work. So I worked and got money, and well, here I am." Jess explained as he took a doughnut out for the both of them.

"Oh." Rory smiled as she took a bit out of her chocolate sprinkled doughnut. "So what are your intentions?"

"Why am I being interrogated?" Jess smirked

"Because you're the one who left." Rory said only half serious.

"Ah. Well, I have an apartment, a job, and maybe a girlfriend." 

Rory smiled. "Just maybe." 

"Fair enough." Jess took a bite of his doughnut. 

"So do you plan on staying for good? Like if someone said, where is your hometown, you would say…"

"Stars Hollow." Jess smirked.

"Ok. Good."

Jess and Rory both nodded at one another. "Ok, I still wanna take things slow, but I do wanna try this. I just feel better that now the truth comes out." 

"Yeah, me too." Jess agreed.

"Ok." Rory smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you need to go back to Yale?" Jess played with his fingers.

"Yeah." Rory said getting up. She hugged him and lightly pecked him very quickly on the lips. "Keep thinking what you're thinking." Rory winked and walked out of the diner and to her car.

Jess smiled to himself, remember she had said that to him once before. Everything was coming together. It's about time.

****This story is strange for me. I feel like I don't have a plot when I write but when I read and think it sounds good! I need Ideas! I really need ideas because I would like to know what you guys would have liked to have seen happen! Review and give Ideas please!!!!1****


End file.
